


Whelve

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [17]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: When Sophie’s kiss does nothing, Howl tries.
Relationships: Prince Justin | Turnip Head/Howl Pendragon
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 29
Kudos: 101





	Whelve

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably been done before but I don't care! I had a cute idea in my head! Any thoughts/comments appreciated! ❤︎❤︎
> 
> _"Whelve" (verb): to bury something deep._

*

17\. Kisses

Hearts can always change.

That's the something you can count on.

Sophie cradles Turnip Head's broken pole in her arms, devastated. "Howl, what do we do?" she whispers. 

Howl stirs awake, grimacing in pain. A _heart_ … there's a living and beating _heart_ inside him. Weighing him down like a boulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Turnip Head's been _cursed_ —don't you see!" Sophie insists, her brown eyes filling with tears.

"I do," Howl says gently, clasping her shoulder with a hand and kneeling down with her. "Please don't cry, Sophie. It will be alright." This poor prince has been cursed more than once, Howl observes. Or rather, he has tendency for it. Rotten luck.

Sophie lets out another soft, ragged breath, leaning in to kiss Turnip Head's cheek.

Nothing.

Howl furrows his brows.

Shouldn't an expression of Sophie's love lift this curse? A pure and truthful _love_?

He gazes into the beady, black eyes of Turnip-Head, scrutinising his expression beneath the layers of magic. Reading into his thoughts. "Ah… of course, yes," Howl concludes after a long moment of silence. "Sophie… would you allow me?"

She stares at Howl in outright confusion. Her silvery, short hair whips around her.

Howl leans over, pressing his own lips against Turnip Head's cheek. Right where Sophie kissed.

Turnip Head bounces out of their hands immediately, morphing and elongating. A buttery yellow riding jacket. A dress shirt and a rose-colored waistcoat. A dark pink bow-tie. Buttery yellow curls. Prince Justin gasps for air, his light grey eyes widening.

"Take it easy, fellow," Howl says, getting up and steadying the other man. One of Howl's arms clings to him.

"I-I," Prince Justin mumbles, gawking into Howl's smiling face. "T-Thank you. I didn't know if I…"

Sophie gleefully rises to her feet.

"Howl! You did it!"

"Of course," Howl agrees, unfazed. "Kissing him did nothing when you had done it, Sophie. Because you weren't a man."

_"Ooh!"_ Sophie exclaims, grinning bashfully.

Prince Justin's cheeks flame.

Hearts always love.

And that's the one thing Howl knows never changes.

*


End file.
